


Halloween All Day and Halloween All Night

by Avillian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian
Summary: Ye Ran High School allows students to come dressed up on Halloween. But if you're in the Frankenstein household and Tao is nearby, it's probably best to choose your own costume before he comes up with any ideas.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's nowhere near Halloween yet, but I really had an urge to write this. Happy Early Halloween I guess. \\_('...')_/

Rai sat in his usual seat on the couch, elegantly sipping a cup of tea that Frankenstein had made him. The house was unusually quiet today, probably because the children weren’t here to make noise. Not that he minded noise anymore. Yuna had said something about preparing a costume for Halloween Day at school over the weekend, and had offered to make costumes for the rest of them as well. Rai had agreed, but he didn’t actually know what ‘Halloween’ was. He’d have to ask Frankenstein once he was finished marking the classes test papers.

A little while later, the blonde haired scientist walked into the lounge to start preparing dinner. 

“Frankenstein.”

He abruptly turned to face Rai.

“The children told me something new today, but I do not know what it means.” The Noblesse told him.

“What is it Master?”

“What is Halloween?”

 _Well that was unexpected._ He thought to himself wondering why the children brought it up in the first place.

“Halloween is a festival where humans believe the spirits come back from the dead. It wasn’t popular among the world until quite recently though.”

“I see.”

“If you don’t mind me asking Master, why did the children bring it up?”

“They said that you could come to school dressed up on the day, which happens to be on Monday the 31st of October.”

Frankenstein froze. How had he forgotten about that. It was the day he dreaded every single year, especially when he saw people dressed up ‘Frankenstein’s Monster’. They had no idea that the monster was actually a weapon, a monstrous one, but still a weapon. 

“Frankenstein.” Rai interrupted his thoughts.

“M-Master, i’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about that day earlier.” He bowed his head

“It is fine. Yuna said that she would be bringing costumes on Sunday so we could try them on.”

“M-Master?”

“I would also like to participate in this Halloween.”

“Yes Master.”

_On Sunday_

Ding Dong

Rai put down his cup with a soft clink, before walking over to the door. He was greeted with four wide smiles and a very large bag.

“Rai we have the absolute perfect costume for you.” Shinwoo told him with a wink. “In Fact we have brought some for Mr. Lee and the big bro’s to choose as well.”

“Well it’s a good thing you brought some for us as well. The staff was supposed to try and wear a costume as well.” Tao said entering the room with a cheeky smile.

Sui giggled. “That’s great. We’re going to have to come here early tomorrow to get the makeup done as well. Today we’ll just try on the costumes, if that’s alright with you guys.”

“Of-course.” Tao told her.

“Let's call the others.” Ikhan said.

“Oh there’s no need for that. I’ve taken the liberty of choosing their costumes for them, ya know since they're busy at the moment.” Tao grinned his mischievous smile.

Truth was he’d threatened Takio and M-21 with telling Frankenstein a lie that he could very much convert into a truth. They had to stay in their rooms. As for Frankenstein, he had told the scientist that Sir Raizel wanted to try a new blend of tea, and it had worked like magic. Now Frankenstein was in his lab mixing different herbs and aromas for his Master.

“Okay then. Rai go try this on and see if it fits you.” Yuna smiled at him holding out some clothes.

Rai took the clothes from her, gazing at them for a while. The fabric felt soft to the touch and part of it had a deep red colour that matched his eyes. He stood and walked away to his very large wardrobe.

Tao looked at the bag full of clothes and accessories with a grin on his face. He had great fun that day. 


	2. Costumes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween day at Ye Ran. A certain someone is about to be embarrassed.

_Monday 31st October, Halloween Day at school._

  


Tao sat in his office giggling as he looked out the window. Once every now and then, a student would look up and see a ‘mummy’ staring at them and would double take backwards before realising it was the chairman. But that wasn’t the most amusing thing, nowhere near it. The best part was seeing two security guards patrolling around the school, one covered in fur, claws on his hands and dog ears over the top of a brown suit. The other wore devil horns, an arrow tail and a red suit. Everytime they passed the office, both would look up at the same time and cast a glare at Tao which sent him into a laughing fit. However even this paled in comparison to what he’d gotten Frankenstein to dress up as. It had been surprisingly easy, once he’d gotten Sir Raizel involved that is. Speaking of which, Tao was sure every person in the school would be jealous of Raizel and his friends.

“Ha Hahahaha HAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHA”** He laughed for the fifth time in an hour.

  


There was an instant hush in the classroom as the five friends entered. 

  


Shinwoo had sickly grey-greenish paint covering his face and exposed skin areas. He wore a ripped and patched T-Shirt that had blood red stains all over it. His lips were covered in a similar red shade lipstick that looked as if blood was running down his chin. 

  


Ikhan wore glittery silver paint on his face, along with a full body silver suit. Large rectangles, which were also painted silver, covered his arms and torso. His shoes reached up to his knees and were silver with the slightest bit of heel. He looked like a superhero who got mixed with a robot.

  


Sui had decided to dress up as “The Queen of Hearts”. She wired a red and black gown, not a puffy one, instead one that hugged her body closely, but not enough to make it look indecent. Half of her face was red and the other half she’d painted white. Sui had her hair done in an eccentric bun, which had been coloured red and black using colour hair spray instead of dye. There was a belt made of heart cards around her waist.

  


Yuna had opted for dressing up as Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast.. She wore a silky looking yellow dress, with her hair done in the classic style. She also had a mask with her. Yuna suited the look and was getting compliments from everyone.

  


But Rai was the most attention drawing.

  


The Noblesses’ red cloak fluttered behind him as he walked through the corridors.The edges of it the cloak were lined with glittery black ‘flames’ that looked like they were devouring the material when he walked. The cloak had a turned up semi cylindrical collar that reached just above his chin. He wore a white, red and black vest with plain black pants that had multiple chains dangling off the side of them. It was similar to his Lukedonian uniform in a way. Rai’s eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making them stand out even more than usual. He had ‘fangs’ in his mouth that had red paint on the tips of them. 

  


He didn’t look scary though. Nearly every girl was swooning and blushing like an idiot whenever they saw him. Yes he was dressed as a Vampire, or a Mutant which was the actual term for it. However mutants didn’t dress like this or have good looks. Their state of mind was also pretty ho-hum. Rai felt a bit strange for dressing as one, because it was his job to get rid of the things, but the glee and eagerness in the childrens eyes made sure he would wear the costume. Even if it was weird. 

  


As elegant as always he made his way to his window seat, cloak fluttering behind him.

THUD!

A loud noise came behind him concerning the man. He turned his head to see one of his classmates lying on the floor with very red cheeks. It wasn’t makeup or paint either. 

“Linn!” one of the girls' friends shouted as she raced to her friend. “Are you alright?”

The girl ,Linn, looked up at the Noblesse with dazed and unfocused eyes.

“He’s too pretty and hot for this to be real. I must be dreaming. Pinch me.”

  


The entire class erupted into giggle fits and laughter. 

As for Rai, well the poor guy had no idea what to say to the girl. If it hadn’t been for his dignity and enormous amount of self control, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, The Great Noblesse, would’ve jumped out the window, because of embarrassment.

Instead he imperceptibly sighed, sat down, and looked outside the window.

“Hey Vampire. You want some blood?” A girl who seemed to be quite brave and witty asked him, while pointing at her neck.

Maybe jumping out the window wouldn’t be such a bad option.

“No.” He said simply before hoping that this girl would go away.

But she didn't....

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing descriptive and failed. XD  
> Also I may change the warning/rating for the story as I add more chapters. There'll be nothing bad except possible swearing etc.


	3. Frankensteins' Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Spear loves tormenting 'her lover'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Noblesse or Frankenstein. Mary Shelly was a real human, just making sure. XD  
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but oh well. :)

Frankenstein sighed for the tenth time, while continuously struggling to keep Dark Spear at bay.

“Hey look it’s Frankenstein. Say hi everyone.” A group of teenagers giggled as he passed by them. “Aren’t you gonna reply to us?” The group leader laughed.

The children were playing around with him, but that didn’t stop Frankenstein from wanting to introduce them to his crazy lover. It seemed that kids had a tendency to be a bit rude on Halloween, perhaps they thought that the teachers wouldn’t recognise them. Once again the scientist suppressed a sigh and smiled at them, which wasn’t easy to do. He could feel the green paint stretch across his skiin, pulling at the tiny hairs on his face, while flaking off from his face onto his costume. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip out his hair, but he couldn’t because it was sprayed with black coloured hairspray, and gelled tightly into a knot at the back of his head. What had he done to deserve this? 

“ _Frankensteinnn, Frankenstein, Ffrraannkkeenssttiieenn.”_

Great. Just great.

“What?”

“ _Do you not feel angry?”_

“At you? Yes I feel very angry.”

“ _Aww. Don’t be like that. We’re ‘lovers’ aren’t we, especially after you let us have Crombel.”_

“Shut up.”

“ _We know you are angry. How about you let us out? Show all those annoying brats Frankensteins’ true monster.”_

“Shut up.”

“ _Fine. Have it your way.”_ Dark Spear hissed before quieting down again. 

At least no one had been around to hear him. Frankenstein thought he looked like an idiot, talking to ‘himself’, but it couldn’t be helped. He went to scratch his green neck which was beginning to get very itchy, only for his hand to collide with a bolt at the side. 

Frankenstein twitched.

‘You’re at school, with lovely students, amazing security guards and Master. Today is great. Today is wonderful.’ He thought to himself over and over again.

“ _What about that Tao kid. Isn’t he amazing.? If not, will you let us have him? After all he already owns a part of us.”_

“No.”

“ _Why not? He is the one who forced your beloved Master to get you to wear this atrocity.”_

“Do not question Masters' decision.”

_“Okay Okay. We know he is your pwecious wittle two year old child, who still hasn’t learnt to walk in the wight diwection. Kekekeke. He is what modern humans call ‘directionally challenged. KEKEKEKE.”_

Frankenstein chose to ignore Dark Spear and the anger that was currently boiling inside him for the sake of everyones well being.

So what if his Master got lost often. At least he wasn’t a crazy weapon who wanted to rampage every single second of every single day. Unlike someone, or rather something. And so what if he was mad at Tao. That didn’t mean he’d feed him to Dark Spear.

“Hey Frankenstein.” A boy greeted him with a smile as he walked down the hallway.

Perhaps he should give these children a history lesson. In Mary Shelley’s ‘Frankenstein’, Frankenstein was the scientist who created the monster. The monster called himself Adam. Didn’t these kids know how to read? That aside he truly began to wonder how Shelley had even come up with the idea. She was probably a descendant of one of those villagers he had saved. Maybe.

On the bright side, he was going to be teaching Masters’ class. The thought made him smile, until he opened the door.


	4. Class Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai gets annoyed at a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing these sorts of situations. IDK why. But ya know, who cares. Also this chapter has some swearing in it. Just a warning. Enjoy reading.

Rai had never, not once in his thousand plus years of life, had gotten irritated at an innocent human. Never had he even thought about it. However, he hadn’t thought that he would have human friends, go to a human school, or still be alive. Maybe he had changed.

“C’mon. Turning your head away when someone’s talking to you isn’t exactly polite Rai.” The girl gave him a smirk.

“Aera stop bothering him.” Her friend told her almost mockingly.

“I just want to talk. He’s pretty cute, but won’t even look at me. I’m a bit offended.” Aera moved even closer to Rai.

The Noblesse had spent centuries alone. He might not know about being social, but he did know what respecting other people’s personal space was, and judging from this current situation, this girl did not. Rai tried his best to ignore Aera, but it really didn’t help that she was practically breathing down his neck. 

Suddenly a cold slender hand turned his face towards the human. 

Rai stilled and frowned at her. 

“Ooooo. I think you’re getting mad at me now.”

“Hey. Aera, can’t you see that Rai’s uncomfortable with you being around him?” Shinwoo asked.

“Just leave him alone,” Ikhan added.

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” Aera replied using her spare hand to hold Rai’s.

“What is going on here?!” Frankenstein asked, putting on his stern principal voice.

He wouldn’t have said anything, but Frankenstein could practically feel the displeasure and annoyance that his Master was giving off. He wouldn’t stand and do nothing while Raizel was being harassed.

The girl jumped before muttering a quick apology and heading back to her seat. The smirk that she gave Rai, didn’t go unnoticed.

Raizel gave Frankenstein, Shinwoo and Ikhan a small nod, before returning his attention to the window. 

“ I sincerely am hoping that you weren’t making fun of anyone's costume, Aera.” Frankenstein raised an eyebrow.

“ No Sir, I was just joking around with them, but they took me too seriously.”

“ Mr.Lee, she was making Rai feel uncomfortable. It was obvious, so we just asked her to stop.” Shinwoo objected.

“Well, if he was that annoyed or UnCoMfOrTaBlE, why didn’t he say so. Is he mute or something?”

Frankenstein felt his anger spike, dark spear threatening to overtake him. But before he could open his mouth, he saw Rai give Aera a look he usually saved for his enemies. It was brief and now normal humans would’ve noticed it.

“That’s enough! Aera, Shinwoo, ...Raizel, please stay behind after class, we’ll discuss it then. Now Can we please get on with the lesson?” Frankenstein said.

_ After the lesson _

“Alright. Aera, why don't you tell me what happened? "

"I asked Rai if he wanted to 'suck my blood' as a joke, 'cause he is dressed as a vampire, and he said no, with not the slightest hint of amusement. I thought he was sad or something, so I tried to cheer him up. Then Shinwoo and Ikhan started butting in saying that I was making him feel uncomfortable. I got annoyed and told them to be quiet. It's like they don't want their friend to be happy."

" That's bullshit."

"Shinwoo, please mind your language. Why don't you tell me." 

"It was clear that Rai was getting irritated by her. Just because he chose to ignore her doesn't mean that he didn’t. We tried to tell her to leave him alone, but she's just like 'what if I don't?'. Then you came. 

If Frankenstein was honest, this situation seemed like one that five-year-olds would have, but he was a teacher and his Master was involved. 

"Look. This is quite childish. Aera, apologise to Ma-Raizel, and you can all go."

"B-but why should I have to apologise. You didn't even listen to Rai."

"Raizel, did she make you feel uncomfortable?" 

"......." 

"SEE." 

"Yes. I felt…. uncomfortable." 

“That settles it then, Aera just apologise and you can all head off to morning break.”

“Fine. Sorry, Rai.” Aera all but sneered at the Noblesse.

“...It is alright.”

Frankenstein inwardly sighed in relief before dismissing them.

Outside the class, Aera blocked Rai by slamming her hand into the wall beside his head.

“Listen you stuck up piece of shit. I don’t care if you’re a foreigner noble person from another country. Here you’re not, you’re just a student like every other person. Stop acting like you’re special and learn to take a joke.”

Something flared in Rai. He didn’t need to know what ‘shit’ meant when he could read minds. Humans had always been his top priority, saving them. But now this insolent girl, who not only embarrassed him but called him a piece of shit, was making him angry. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel barely ever got angry at the traitor nobles, let alone humans. Before he could say anything, Shinwoo stepped up.

“Listen Aera, we don’t want any trouble. The only person who’s acting like a stuck up shit is you. You’re the one who got Rai irritated, so you had to apologise. He didn’t do anything wrong. C’mon Rai, the others are probably waiting for us.”

“Fucking Vampire,” Aera muttered once she thought they were out of hearing range.

Little did she know that Rai could hear her loud and clear. And he had every right to take that the wrong way. But Rai was a kind and pure-hearted noble, so he decided to leave things alone and instead chose to listen to ‘zombie Shinwoo’ rant beside him, his red cloak fluttering through the hallway.


End file.
